2 Young 2 Cut
by Mini Paw
Summary: The people who work for the company by the name of Private Association Recovery Systems work in a way that has never been seen before. Two partners in crime take the lives of others simply by having someone ask them to. Currently only showing Prologue.


**Prologue**

_"Who calls out to me? Who sleeps so soundly?"_

The day is quiet. I believe the moon is sleeping at this current hour. No one sees us, though our existence is plain as day. My name is Natomi. I work with P.O.R.S., or Private Association Recovery Systems.

They call our work service a silent system, one which recovers a loss for our clients. Our company's workers are all young. No one goes over the age of 22. Our boss says the reason of this is secret. We the workers call 22 the 'secret number,' for we don't know it's purpose.

Each worker carries a small journal, which we keep our mission's data inside. Each journal has a small number on it's cover. My number, of course, is 15, which is my current age. I did not choose this number, or this job. Life chooses for you.

"The air is dense," I calmly said, sipping the rest of my drink. My co-worker, Selene Parker, sat there with me at a small table located within the cafeteria of a local high-school. We analyzed each student that passed us and our little table. Selene would fiddle with her pencil as she looked each student in the eye, watching how the pupils of their eyes would change from each light that hung above. I looked through a folder, one which you would find in a office. A list was kept inside of this very folder. There were names, and photos. We were here to kill.

"Over there," Selene murmured, "a student in a plaid sweater, glasses, thin framed, and loose jeans." I turned to see our first target, one which we must destroy according to our authorities. The boy of which we glared at seemed so calm, not knowing of his fate. I wondered to myself in such mysterious ways. How is it that he may live a normal life, living about each day, and have it come to an end simply because of someone's hate directed towards him? My mission has been stated. I kill and silence those before me, and leave without a word said.

"I see the poor boy. He is of a target?" I glanced over at Selene. She looked so stunning in her outfit that was so similar to mine. And yet, it puzzles me of her existence. "He is James Torrington. Age of 14. Freshman. A target of a client."

"Which client?"

"The client is unknown."

"For what purpose?"

"Afraid of local police authorities."

"Ah, I see."

"Ready, dear partner? I believe it is time to silence the boy." She seemed so distant with her loyalty to the P.O.R.S. that it saddens me. One with such loyalty lives so peaceful within her mind. It makes me curious as to how she does it.

"Let us silence," I said as we rose from our little table. I grabbed the folder and laid it within a leather suitcase. Nothing must be left behind. "Silence in progress," said my adorable partner in crime. We walked over towards the boy. He seemed so young, having the end being so near. Selene pulled out a hand-gun while I carried my suitcase in one hand, and a Egyptian dagger in the other. It was the moment of silence, so we put it. It was time, to kill James Torrington.

I walked behind him, and swiftly stabbed the boy in his lower back. His breath grew weak as I stabbed him once more. Selene stood to the right of the weakened boy. Her favorite time of day was here. She shot him through his ear, allowing the insides of his skull to escape through his left side of his head. Once more, she shot him through his neck, piercing through it so easily. The crowd around us panicked and ran for help. James Torrington, was dead.

"Target destroyed. Let's go." We turned, and left the scene.

"Target number thirty-six destroyed, sir," the radio beeped. Our boss turned and looked at a large board that hung over a empty wall. "James Torrington, number thirty-six, killed by Natomi Young and Selene Parker. Stabbed, and shot."

"Ah, my two favorite girls. They do so help our business so much. Award them when they return," the boss cackled. "Where are they now?"

We must leave the scene, leaving no evidence, no crime to investigate. We must obliterate the crime scene. I ran ahead of Selene, rushing through a crowd of tearful students. I had to clear our exit. No exit, means we failed our mission. Selene stayed behind, using her talent for bombs. She was so intelligent, and I loved her for it. She was my side-kick, partner in crime. We were a dynamic duo. Nothing could bring us to a halt. We are unstoppable.

I stood at a fence, one that was unlocked, no security to hold it shut. It seemed to be a exit. I examined it carefully, making note not to miss a single detail. Yes, this was our exit, our gate to success. That was when I noticed a female student by the name of Clarence. She stood at a range of six feet to the left of me. She was depressed. We had killed her lover, her hope. "How could you!" she screamed, having a bit of sobs in the background of her voice. I could understand how she felt. Everyone loses something or someone. "You barbarian! How could you do such a thing?"

"It is what I do."

"Kill innocent people?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why!"

"That, I cannot explain." I turned away, only to be grabbed by my arm by the girl. She had fear in her eyes, and yet she showed bravery. She had grabbed me. I was the wrong person to grab. This was her fatal mistake. I calmly said to her, my eyes firmly on hers, "Do you know what you are doing?" I took my hand and clinched her face within it. Her hands removed them from my arm and clasped onto my hand which held her so roughly. She cried and muffled for help. I couldn't do a thing to help her. It was her mistake. I am the corrector.

"I could kill you now, but you are not a target. I see in your eyes a future that is dark, one of which we will meet again. Perhaps by then, you'll be a target." I let go of her face that had turned red from my grip. She stood in terror of me. It was not her time to be silenced. "Go, Clarence. I might change my mind." With this she fled, passing Selene as she returned from her duty. The bomb was in place. It was time to go.

An explosion occurred. We had fulfilled our mission for the day. Tomorrow, another soul will be silenced. For tomorrow, we live on, unstoppable once more.


End file.
